Are You Cheating On Me?
by LadyMikiri
Summary: After the war, Kakashi reflects on how he and his wife are coping. Then he learns exactly what she's been doing, and it's not what he was expecting. Short little one-shot. Happy ending, I promise. Kakashi deserves to smile more.


After the war, Kakashi reflects on how he and his wife are coping. Then he learns exactly what she's been doing, and it's not what he was expecting. Short little one-shot. Happy ending, I promise. Kakashi deserves to smile more.

* * *

"Dear heavens, Mikiri, you smell."

Mikiri weakly glared at Kakashi as she removed her shoes by the door.

Kakashi frowned then continued, "I'd ask if you were cheating on me, but I know you'd be better at hiding it."

Mikiri shrugged. "Or I just don't care if you know." She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. A second later Kakashi heard the sounds of the shower. He grinned. He had no doubts about Mikiri's fidelity, but he was beginning to get curious about where she had been spending so much time. At first he had thought it was just training with Leyco since they had been apart for so long. But Leyco had returned to the Sand where it seemed she would be living from now on. Trying to return to life after the war was difficult for all shinobi regardless of which village they called home. It had only been a few months, but it felt like both the shortest and longest time. Kakashi thought maybe training was how Mikiri was dealing with all that had happened. But that had never been her coping mechanism before. Taking dangerous missions, yes. Self-imposed solitude, yes. But never obsessive training. And it was obsessive. If she was in the village, she was either sleeping, eating, or off training somewhere. Kakashi had been busy helping Tsunade run the village so his schedule had been the same, simply replacing training with 'boring Hokage duties.'

Kakashi considered that maybe this was an attempt at a different coping mechanism, but she didn't seem excessively traumatized. No more than any of the others that had faced down the strongest warrior in existence and lived to tell the tale. She'd had some nightmares; they all had. Hers had died down after the first few weeks though. After enough times of waking up terrified Kakashi had died and then seeing him sleeping peacefully next to her, she had accepted she was stuck with him for a little while longer. His nightmares were still a bitch, but now all it took for him to calm back down was Mikiri taking his right hand and wrapping it around her and kissing his new left eye (admittedly they had misjudged the distance once or twice and headbutted, but that resulted in giggles so it served it's purpose too).

Overall, he wasn't worried, just curious. He supposed she'd tell him if he needed to know. The shower turned off and a few moment later, she stepped out wrapped in a towel. She smiled warmly at Kakashi who was reclining on the bed, his book forgotten to his musings. She opened a drawer to remove some clothes for bed.

"You don't have to get dress just yet," he offered.

Mikiri turned to face him, a look of 'oh really' present on her face.

Kakashi took note of it and rephrased. "If you're not too tired, that is."

"I'm beyond exhausted and sore. And yet, that damn smile of yours-. You're doing most of the work," she said, dropping her towel and climbing in next to him.

As he moved himself over her, he leaned in close. "It would be my honor."

…

The next morning Kakashi got up earlier than usual. He got ready quietly. He didn't want to wake Mikiri, mostly because he was a nice guy, but also because she was scary before 7 AM. He hustled out the door and went to meet with Gai.

He caught up with his friend about halfway to the hospital. He had taken to accompanying Gai on his trips to the hospital for check ups. Tsunade would examine him, tell him to ease up on the activity, and then she and Kakashi would go off to begin their duties for the day.

Today, Gai had what looked like a gift basket of fruit in his lap as he wheeled away. "Rival! Thank you again for joining me in these early hours!"

"No problem, Gai." Kakashi shook his head. Even he was still amazed by Gai's energy after all these years.

They conversed as they meandered their way to the hospital. Once they were outside the doors, Kakashi nodded to the gift basket. "I'm pretty sure she would have preferred sake."

Gai gave him a confused look before bursting into laughter. "No, my friend. This is not for Tsunade. I actually was hoping you'd deliver it for me. Tell Mikiri how thankful I am for all she is doing." Gai looked down at it and his tone took on a more serious level. "Lee never stops talking about the training they are doing. After all that happened, it's just what Lee has needed. I am eternally grateful to her."

Kakashi took the basket. "I'll tell her," he said quietly, with a smile only those that knew him would be able to perceive.

"Thank you, Rival. I look forward to seeing you again!" and with that Gai wheeled into the hospital at a speed that definitely qualified as dangerous.

…

Mikiri sipped some tea, staring into space as she waited for her brain to wake up with the rest of her body. Her eyes fell on a basket of fruit sitting on their kitchen table. She approached and found a note attached.

"Gai says he's eternally grateful to you for training with Lee.

Personally, I'm just glad you're not cheating on me.

-K"


End file.
